Cyber Hero: Source of Power
Cyber Hero: Source of Power is an upcoming animated TV series based on Cyber Hero media with the same name and its a direct sequel to Cyber Hero: Codename C. This series has four seasons which are season 1, 2, 3, and 4 and will only air on Netflix and Youtube Red. Like the most Cyber Hero animated shows, this show consists of anime-inspired character designs. Also features some licensed guest characters from different anime series which only appears in the special episodes. Also this show has a most guest appearance from different licensed anime shows, but their recurring guest roles are only appeared in the special crossover episodes rather than the main episodes. Plot Prologue: Post Total Cyber War-era This events took place after the death of Ideki-Shida. The Yokawa Haikatzu still rise again even after her death. Visions from the Past to the Future This plot includes the introduction of the two new Cyber Heroes named Matthew-Cirrius and his close friend Sakura-Murizaki. The Conflict Continues This storyline involves the continuation of the Total Cyber War who still fighting against the remnants of the Neo Misoan Empire. Rogue A.I. Warning This plot centered on the Yokawa Haikatzu's most powerful artificial intelligence named YKH-201 who gone berserk in order to rule the entire world which are the most feared by all factions. The rogue AI cannot be defeated manually or by force since it is controlled and programmed by the main control system which is the most targeted by the protagonists even Heinstrade got disintegrated by the AI itself. Later, the Archangel resurrected both Heinstrade and Yukime to destroy the control system killing the rogue AI then blamed Hanya herself by the protagonist. However, it is revealed that the Grand Leader is responsible for the incident according to Hanya herself. NOCTURNE Conflict in America This plot involves how NOCTURNE emerges in every parts of the United States of America which could lead into the great purge once if they occupied the entire country by Blightside and his entire forces. They must be stopped by the heroes and the US Government forces before it gets worst. However, the Storm Guards and the Pollutant Squad aren't involved in this chaos except for both Volcano Cyber and Lava Cyber which they uses their volcanic powers to erupt a massive volcanic eruption in Hawaii until the lava flow stopped by another SKY Federation's sub-group known as the Storm Chasers. After the disaster in Hawaii, both Lava Cyber and Volcano Cyber escaped the scene in order to avoid capture while the rest of their members are in another countries. Well, the Storm Chasers and the ELEMENT SKY will track down both Storm Guards and the Pollutant Squad, but the chaos in the United States is still active where Von-Nocturne's forces are scattered in each US State. According to the defecting NOCTURNE agent Techno Cyber, their heinous activities are now in danger in the US and they must be stopped after the evidence being sent to the Cyber Intelligence Bureau with the help of the series protagonists. However, it appears that the perpetrator who caused these incidents was Merx, a NOCTURNE co-founder whom appears to be a previous Yokawan leader after he hid his true identity by plastic surgery in order to avoid being captured by authorities. Also a brief origin of how the evil organization started. The Yokawan Crisis Few years later after the destruction of the rogue AI, the Grand Leader ordered her forces including other evil organizations that allies with them in order to eliminate Heinstrade and the entire allied forces to take over the world. Now, the SKY Federation and it's allies are planning to stop the Yokawans from invasion then assassinating the Grand Leader herself in order to end the war but the Grand Leader has her own protection in order to defend herself from them by forming an elite inquisition group known as the Grand Protectors. However, the SKY Federation and it's allies had changed their plans. After they defeated the rest of the grand protectors, Cyber Guy and his company are about to face the Grand Leader but their is an interruption from the dreaded evil faction. However, it appears that a ruthless Misoan agent is the one who interrupted the fight. The Rise of the Neo Misoan Empire The Second Domination Origin: The Avalon This story plot covers up the events that depicts how the Avalon came to be. Characters Like the previous series, most of the characters from the previous installments of the franchise will return with their major and minor roles in this show as well as some new characters. Also Vincy and Su will have their own special guest debuts in some special episodes especially during Olympic specials such as the Glacier Games and some Holiday specials. The new protagonists consist of a female cybernoid, another male cyber agent, and 2 human characters, just to name a few. The new main protagonist was announced as the new and first female protagonist ever named Cyber-Girl which appears to be the 12th Cyber Hero and who is actually the counterpart of the previous Cyber Guy. The male cyber agent is named Cyber Guy Prodigy which is the 13th Cyber Hero. Both of them are successors to Chris-Skywarp, who is known as Cyber Guy from the previous series, with the previous Cyber Guy is still there aiding the new protagonists. Also it marks the return of the SKY Federation's Science Unit sub-group known as ELEMENT SKY aiding the protagonists as sidekicks. It was announced that the former Cyber Guy will not remain as the main protagonist and instead is someone that the new main protagonist looks up to. Crystal Productions say that it would lead to a "new era of Cyber Hero". Also Crystal Productions say that there will gonna be a 14th Cyber Hero which confirms to be a male South Korean SKY Federation agent who assigned for both Incheon and Seoul divisions along with the North Korean cyber agent who appears to be the Grand Leader's elite cybernoids. Later, they said that Yukime will be resurrected in this series. However, Crystal Productions stated that Cyber Guy Legend will having his recurring role in this series. Episodes List of Episodes in Cyber Hero: Source of Power Trivia *This is the first Cyber Hero series will air on Youtube Red. *Aside from Mitze and Shimi (Which are actually guest crossover characters from KanColle had their minor roles in some special episodes), some other KanColle characters made their cameo appearances in some episodes but they doesn't have any minor speaking roles. **However, Shimakaze did not made her appearance in the show due to her inappropriate clothing appearance which Crystal Productions dislikes it because the Cyber Hero series focuses on all ages. *Haruka Amimi and Chihaya Kisaragi from The iDOLM@STER series will appear in a one special crossover episode that features characters from Love Live! as antagonists who seems to be a rival of iDOLM@STER cast when they are under control by the Yokawan rebels who offered a special concert for them until they got attacked by the resistance SKY Federation forces with the exception of the Love Live! characters since they aren't villains but an ally to Cyber Guy and his companions. This special crossover episode will only air in Japan and other selected Asian countries but there is no plan for the US and European dubs on this episode. However, it is confirmed that this special episode will not air in the US and Europe due to one of the scenes that contains crime scenes in a concert setting since the Manchester Arena bombing in the UK and the recent Las Vegas shooting. Both incidents are happened in 2017. **Anyways, Haruka and Chihaya appears occasionally in some special episodes rather than this one as well as the Love Live! characters especially µ's which consists of Honoka Kosaka, Eli Ayase, Kotori Minami, Umi Sonoda, Rin Hoshizora, Maki Nishikino, Nozomi Tojo, Hanayo Koizumi, and Nico Yazawa after they cancelled all the scheduled concerts and starting their own lifestyles due to the said episode above. However, they only appears as non-speaking cameos or background characters in the main episodes but has their minor roles in some specials episodes that aren't part of the main plot or deleted scenes especially Kotori, Eli, Rin, Maki, Hanayo, and Umi resides at the same location as the main protagonists while Honoka, Nozomi, and Nico are residing with Haruka and Chihaya which is closer to the protagonist's residence. Later on, the remaining three (Honoka, Nozomi, and Umi) are now stays with the entire group. **Unlike in Love Live!, their roles are anime and Japanese club members rather than a school music idol group which they became the protagonist's relatives and cousins who act as caretakers instead of love interests. They took care of Chris-Skywarp when he was created then they met him after he saved their lives from the invading Yokawan Rebels which are mentioned. Instead of saving the school from shutting down, they're all for Chris and his successors to save his entire residence and the whole country from being occupied by the Yokawa Haikatsu along with their iDOLM@STER guest characters whom are their relatives too. Also their own parents did not appeared since they all lived together as family. *Unlike the previous series, this is the first Cyber Hero series to feature two main protagonists rather than one which consists of one male and one female cyber agents. *Madoka Kyouno and Lan from Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne made their minor appearances in this show. They first introduced as friends and relatives to both Cyber Guy and his successors during the introduction of the two new allies: Avalon and STELLAR. **However, Madoka's outfit in Cyber Hero series has a same outfit as Lan in different color. *There is a controversy that Crystal Productions made recruitment posters for animation workshops. However, they rejected because the poster looks like a propaganda poster of various evil organizations from the series which could lead to any terrorist related activities. Anyways, they replaced it with a friendly content in order to avoid any incidents related to terrorism. Edits Standard Edits *All flashback scenes showing the death of Miyu-Harashime are omitted. *An edited official illustration of Misaki Suzuhara from Angelic Layer that appears in every portraits in North Korean buildings are replaced with a generic anime girl character due to fact that using any anime images of the beloved CLAMP character as a villainous symbolism is considered offensive and sarcastic. **It applies in all propaganda posters of every antagonists besides the Yokawa Haikatzu. *In China, America, and the UK dubs of the episode Journey to Nightmare City, the whole entire scene where Sakura-Murizaki practices her martial arts kicks at the gym in her skirt was cut off due to the uncontrollably frequent flashing of Sakura's underwear. In addition, it was switched to shorts in the Italy, Spain, Mexico, and Germany dubs. **It wasn't going to be cut in the America dub, but they decided to cut it out anyway due to the fact that every time when Sakura appears in this scene her skirt flips up, revealing her underwear. *In some episodes that focuses on NOCTURNE Conflict in America, most of the scenes are toned down to avoid any possible violence and terrorism. **Also the scene where Night Eye performing rituals are edited to look like that they are preaching due to human sacrifice. *The footage where the Yokawa Haikatzu producing ICBMs for world domination is omitted in all versions due to referenced of a mass production of nuclear missiles in North Korea. *In the episode "Cop d'Tat", all NOCTURNE members that disguised as police officers are altered to look like security guards. Edits on Special Episodes *In the special episode Throwback, the scene where three Misaki Suzuhara impersonators are killed off by Cyber Guy Legend at the Bones animation studio while they trying to pose as one of the illustration for the Angelic Layer anime is omitted in the US and European dub versions. *In the flashback scene where the unnamed father of Misaki Suzuhara was shot and killed by the Blue Diamond Alliance officer when she was a child is omitted in the international versions due to domestic violence. Unlike in Angelic Layer anime, her father is never appeared. Category:TV Shows